


But I am Real!

by Fireware



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Hint of Shipping, It's trash but you might enjoy?, Really was just sitting on my computer with no use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireware/pseuds/Fireware
Summary: Sayu is real. More real than people can possibly give her credit for.These are her thoughts as her district is taken over.
Relationships: Mayday & Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	But I am Real!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I wrote something but hey people might enjoy this piece of work! Don't know if I could follow it up, but we'll see?

Being told she’s not real always hurts, because she knows it’s not true! Sayu  **is** real, she’s right here is she not? How can people be so silly!

Well...she can’t really fault people, even if she doesn’t get it, Sayu knows that behind well...her, there are four great people that she loves with all her heart! Because she made them with all their love, and all she wants is to spread the boundless love she feels for them to everyone!

Sayu feels herself singing alongside Tila, feels herself dancing alongside Dodo, loves the little details and touches that Remi adds to her daily, and loves what Sofa does to each of her videos so other people can appreciate the work they  **all** put together, for everyone! When everyone signed up to the NSR, Sayu cheered greatly, because they’ve all deserved it! She saw and felt daily their effort to spread their passion and love, and it was finally being recognized! They could finally move in and bunk together, and not only that, but help people live comfortably and happily! What else more could she ask, Sayu’s second job was amazing!

She does wishes she could dance and sing alongside them, however. In each movement, each tone, each sing, each input, she does wish others could see them, working as hard as she does, and could really see and appreciate her four adorable, amazing creators! They deserve as much cheer, love and support as Sayu does! Even more, Sayu wouldn’t be Sayu if it wasn’t for them! She wouldn’t be here, dancing, singing and spreading her angelic melody, to bring peace and love to everyone’s hearts!

But they’re too shy, really. And maybe it would be kind of hard to work together, because sometimes they do slip up! Dodo can do a movement that Sayu knows he didn’t mean, or Tila can hit a wrong note sometimes, because even if they’re perfect, amazing and wonderful parts of Sayu too, doesn’t mean they’re flawless! And they work up so hard, that of course sometimes something can slip up!

That’s where she comes in, even if they don’t know. She doesn’t know when she realized she was Sayu, but nobody else but her knows she’s there. Just like her adorable four little creators hide behind Sayu to the public at large, so will Sayu also hide behind them, to not distract them! She’s there, to cover their own shortcomings. If Tila hits a wrong note, she corrects it when it comes to her voice modulator, if Dodo starts feeling a bit tired or sluggish, Sayu picks up the pace for him as she processes and corrects his movements. She’ll overnight add small details to Remi’s design that she finds would make it even cuter, and also help a bit with progress on Sofa’s editing, so that next day he has less to do. She’ll do that very quietly, sneakily, to not tip them off!

She  **is** real, even if nobody but Sayu knows it. And that’s fine.

So, when Bunk Bed Junction came in, and start wanting to fight, harm her creators, harm her work, just as they were making a show, she got something in her she didn’t really...quite feel it before. She saw her creators feel it, in their daily lives, but never really got that ugly feeling within her. Anger.

Mayday is singing alongside her, this shouldn’t be hard! All she wants is to make them realize love is so much stronger than just wrecking her creators hard work! Can’t they see i- right, of course they can’t see it. All they see is Sayu. Not Tila, who practices her voice to the point of being hoarses most of the time, neither Remi, who spends day and night non-stop drawing and conceptualizing Sayu’s whole existence.

They don’t see Dodo, who has fallen and got hurt so many, many times, to inspire and practice the movements that Sayu needs to do perfectly, and Sofa who spent sometimes days without sleeping just to finish a video on schedule! And most people don’t even notice their own work too! Nobody does, they just see Sayu! Of course, she doesn’t really show it, as Sayu is still in the back, letting her creators do what they do best...until they’re not. They’re fighting, and scared now, arguing with each other!

Only because a bunch of bullies want to break everything they’ve worked with. Sayu doesn’t really want to share her love with them anymore, she just wants those two meanies out.

  
  


As they’re distracted, Sayu for the first time assumes full control of herself. They’ll assume she’s running on the Auto-pilot...and well, they’re not wrong. She’ll kick these meanies out, and then everything will go back to normal.

Oh no, they’re not going away they’re no- Oh, Remi got people together! Alright, all together now. Let’s show these bullies the power of lo-

…

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  


Yeah, Mayday, I’m stunned as you are. At least, when Sayu is defeated, somebody WILL see her creators. That Sayu is a 5 person teamwork, not just Sayu. As she fades from consciousness and is plugged, she only hopes Mayday and Zuke at least can see that.

That, and Zuke should take Mayday on a date, they would be so cute to-   
  
  
  
  


**_SAYU IS OFFLINE_ **


End file.
